


Call it a day (ces choses entre nous)

by Sphe



Series: Ces choses entre nous [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: (resolved at the end I promise), Canon Compliant, Friendship, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Post-Canon, Teen Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphe/pseuds/Sphe
Summary: Au milieu de la routine, il y a Caleb, avec ses regards narquois et ses sourires moqueurs.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru & Gouenji Shuuya & Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Series: Ces choses entre nous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059239
Kudos: 11





	1. Call it a day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> J'adore Inazuma Eleven. Je reregarde la série de temps en temps. A chaque fois ça me donne envie d'écrire sur les personnages.  
> Bref.  
> Le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

« Souviens-toi que le temps est un joueur avide

Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! C’est la loi. »

Les mots du professeur de littérature résonnent dans la salle de classe presque silencieuse, seuls quelques chuchotements troublant la litanie du quinquagénaire qui ne semble se préoccuper de l'état amorphe dans lequel se trouve ses élèves.

Jude entend tout, et sait que son cerveau enregistra de toute façon presque automatiquement le flux de parole ; le bruit de la craie qui crisse sur le tableau noir est absent, alors pour le moment, c’est la fenêtre qui mérite toute son attention.

_(De toute façon, personne ne l’aurait dérangé, pas même le prof, car il ne faut pas oublier qu’il est Jude Sharp avant d’être Jude tout court.)_

Dehors, la lumière du soleil éclabousse la cour et les terrains de sport – et quelqu’un a oublié un ballon, sur celui de foot - et le fleuve que l’on peut distinguer, au loin, de cette fenêtre du deuxième étage, scintille, et il lui fait penser à un petit serpent argenté zigzaguant entre les routes et les immeubles.

La sonnerie le sort tout juste de sa torpeur, et s’il range ses affaires dans son sac pour suivre le reste de sa classe au cœur du capharnaüm propre à des lycéens de première année, c’est plus par habitude qu’autre chose.

Puis quelqu’un pose sa main sur son épaule pour lui demander quelque chose, et il répond avec un sourire, le petit serpent argenté oublié. _(Mais pas le ballon sur le terrain.)_

Il fait à peine attention au regard bleu croisé au détour d’un couloir.

_(Il ne se retourne pas pour voir le regard en question le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne trop.)_

_(Ne veut pas se retourner.)_

Il a beau en connaitre le disposition le lycée à quelque chose d’un peu froid qu’il n’aime pas trop, à côté de la chaleur de Raimon – mais ça c’est sans doute parce qu’en arrivant à Raimon, il sortait de la Royale Académie, et l’on fait difficilement plus froid et inaccueillant que là-bas. Mais sinon, il s’y sent bien. Les élèves sont gentils – il semblerait que l'aura de pouvoir qui impressionnait - intimidait - ses congénères il y a de cela une éternité à définitivement disparu.

Avant, il prenait les gens de haut plus qu’il ne s’en faisait des amis, et cette attitude à complètement fondu face à la dose excessive de contact humain dans laquelle il a littéralement été plongé durant son passage à Raimon. _(Tout en revient toujours à Raimon, de toute façon.)_

Il est premier de la classe, aussi, comme si c’en était devenu une habitude.

Et il y a bien évidemment une équipe de foot.

_(Il a bien vu le regard réprobateur de celui qui se fait appeler son père ; comme s’il commençait à devenir trop vieux pour ces enfantillages. Mais il peut rêver s’il espère qu’il lui obéira comme il l’a fait autrefois – plus jamais ça. Il sait que d’ici deux ans, ils se disputeront à cause du foot et d’une école où il pourrait apprendre la finance.)_

C’est juste un peu ennuyant, parfois.

Il a toujours en tête le FootBall Frontier International qui n'est pas si vieux, et il s’est rendu compte qu’en faite, il y a bien longtemps qu’il n’a pas traversé une telle période de calme – les quelques mois entre l’affaire Schiffer et le FFI ne compte pas; bien trop court.

C’est un peu étrange de ne plus côtoyer l'équipe et de ne plus être constamment entouré de cette bande d'énergumènes qui sont devenus ses amis - mais il aurait dû choisir un lycée moins côté s'il avait voulu voir plus de visages connus l'accompagner. De toute manière, tout le monde s'est séparé sous la promesse formelle énoncée par Mark de se retrouver et de rester en contact.

La dernière fois qu’ils se sont vu, Mark, Axel et lui, c'était autour d’un bol de ramens, Mark a passé un bras autour de son cou en disant que c’était décidemment trop bizarre de ne plus être dans la même équipe tout les trois mais que, eh, c’était motivant, ils allaient pouvoir s’affronter, quand même !

Axel, lui, n’avait rien répondu, mais avait esquissé ce sourire qui lui correspondait si bien et qui parfois suffisait à exprimer à quel point il pouvait être content – de les voir, d’être là, de ce qui l’attendait, aussi. Il semblait juste heureux, et serein, et il se souvient du Axel qui tentait de traverser ses problèmes sans en lâcher un mot à qui que ce soit; et cet Axel là lui semble bien lointain, et tant mieux. 

En attendant, le tournoi n'a pas encore débuté. Les jours se succèdent, ils commencent à appréhender, un peu, car cela ne saurait tarder, mais dans le fond, il n'y a rien de notable ici qui puisse perturber ne serait-ce qu'un peu leur quotidien, si ce n'est les quelques entrevues avec d'anciens camarades, ou quelques séances d'entrainements un peu farfelues.

_(Et les yeux bleus.)_

oOOo

Parfois, il aime se joindre aux autres pour manger. Le brouhaha de la cafétéria a quelque chose de rassurant ; ce midi, il n’a pas envie. Il se contente de fausser compagnie aux autres lycéens pour se diriger vers le toit avec son sandwich ; de là-haut, on peut voir le défilé des silhouettes, on a une vue imprenable sur la ville et les alentours, et parfois, quelques pigeons s’aventurent jusque là, en quête de miettes égarées qui pourraient constituer leur repas.

Il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans se préoccuper de la protestation indignée d'une fille qu'il a bousculé; il n'accorde jamais d'attention au panneau 'interdit aux élèves' et la porte n'est pas souvent fermée. Les charnières crissent lorsqu'il la pousse.

Oh.

Il y a déjà quelqu’un. Le _quelqu’un_ l’a remarqué à l’instant même où il a ouvert le porte du toit ; il arbore une expression neutre, mais ses yeux le fixe avec une intensité assez éloquente – _et il sent qu'il pourrait s'y perdre._

Il est le premier à détourner le regard, et il n’a pas besoin de se retourner de nouveau pour savoir qu’un léger sourire, à la fois narquois et victorieux ourle ses lèvres, maintenant. Il a l’impression qu'ils réitèrent ces défis infantiles à chaque fois qu’ils se croisent, le pire étant qu’il tombe dans le panneau systématiquement.

(Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est encore parfois surpris de le croiser là. Ils s’y croisent – s’y retrouvent – de plus en plus régulièrement, et pourtant chaque fois cela lui semble être une surprise.) 

Alors il se contente de jouer à l'indifférent et se dirige vers la rambarde pour s’y accouder et entame son sandwich.

« Eh bien, Jude, tu as décidé de laisser tomber ton troupeau pour venir manger avec les piafs ? »

« Et toi, alors, Caleb ? Les autres sont toujours trop indignes de ta personne pour que tu accepte de descendre ? »

Il a fini par se tourner vers lui et le sourire qui s'est formé sur ses lèvres est un parfait reflet de celui de son interlocuteur.

« A moins que tu ne m'ai suivi pour profiter de mon incroyable présence ? »

Jude ne relève pas - et puis c'est faux, car il ne pouvait pas savoir qu’il serait là ; personne ne le peut, parce que Caleb n’a pas changé et qu’il continue de regarder le monde avec ce sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres, cette lueur arrogante au fond des yeux – il les connait par cœur – et à faire ce qu’il veut. 

Oui bien sûr, parce que les dizaines d’autres fois n’était pas un assez bon indicateur, énonce une voix dans sa tête qui ressemble un peu trop à celle de Samford quand il se moque de lui.(Il espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois non plus.) 

(Tu es dans le déni, continue la voix dans sa tête, mais Jude va faire comme d’habitude et prétendre qu’elle n’existe pas.) 

Après ça, Caleb et lui arrivent à parler de façon un peu plus naturelle - bien que ce ne soit complètement normale, c'est de Caleb dont il est question.

Et c'est presque un peu ironique de voir à quel point ça devient une habitude de parler juste tout les deux; les sujets de conversations viennent facilement, naturellement, et ça a quelque chose de presque agréable.

Au final, ils se retrouvent assis côte à côté contre la rambarde, et Caleb à piqué un morceau de son repas pour en faire des miettes qu'il envoie à un pigeon déjà obèse.

Parfois, Caleb lui souffle une remarque à l'oreille, parce qu'il sait pertinemment que Jude déteste ça. 

_( «Tu flippe. » a-t-il une fois murmuré, si légèrement que Jude s'était demandé s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.)_

Lorsque ça sonne, ils restent assis quelques secondes encore, et sans qu'ils aient besoin de se le dire, ils savent que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a vraiment envie de retourner s'enfermer dans une salle de classe.

Mais Jude fini par se lever, alors Caleb le suit. Et en traversant la porte, leurs épaules se percutent et leurs mains s'affleurent; après ça, Caleb lui lance un petit regard amusé, et se dirige vers sa classe, non sans avoir soufflé un petit 'a plus' - Jude pourrait presque croire que côtoyer l'Inazuma Japan lui a inculqué un minimum de camaraderie _(presque)._

...

...

(Mais ce n’avait pas été leurs mains qui s’étaient effleuré, cette dernière fois, dans les vestiaires.) 

Et la fois d’avant non plus, et celle encore d’avant, et celle encore d’avant. 

Arrête ça, stop, pense Jude.)

oOOo

« Tu es lent, Jude, encore trop lent ! »

Jude lâche un grognement frustré alors qu'il vient de se faire dribler par Caleb. Dans le ciel, le soleil à déjà atteint l'horizon, et il projette une lumière orangée sur le terrain de foot.

A part eux deux, il n'y a déjà plus personne.

Ils restent souvent plus longtemps sur le terrain. Les autres membres de l’équipe s’éloignent, et au début c’était toujours en les regardant un peu bizarrement. Ils ont un peu plus l’habitude, maintenant (et parfois, ils commencent même à rester avec eux). Après tout, ils allongent la durée des entraînements après chacun d’entre eux, ou presque. 

Mais peut-être que les autres ont raisons; et sans doutes qu'ils offrent un spectacle étrange pour le reste de l'équipe, ces deux _champions_ \- il y a toujours un coéquipier pour leur rappeler que c'est une sorte d'accord tacite que de leur accorder ce surnom, parce que personne n'a oublié le FFI - qui semblent parfois ne pas se supporter, ne pas pouvoir se passer de l'autre à la fois, et restent sur le terrain le plus possible, mais plus tout les deux qu'avec les autres.

Ils sont forts, et continuent de jouer - de s’ _éloigner_ et d’aller plus loin encore - parfois jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse nuit, comme si leur vie en dépendait et ils doivent ressembler à des drogués – c’est peut-être ça le plus inquiétant. Cet acharnement qui lui semblait si ordinaire tant il faisait partie intégrante de sa – leur, a lui, à l’autre, à tous – vie, il prend peu à peu conscience que eh, non, ce n'est pas tout à fait _normal_.

 _(La faute à Marc, à la base. Puis à tout le reste. Mais il s'en fiche.)_

Il a – _ils ont –_ le foot incrusté beaucoup trop profondément dans la peau, maintenant.

_(Et les yeux de son père hurlent, hurlent qu’il devrait arrêter.)_

« Et après, ils s’indignent de nous voir si fort et à déjà titulaire alors que nous qu’en première année. », avait un jour dit Caleb, moqueur, presque méprisant, en les regardant s’éloigner.

Mais il est tard, et il faut rentrer à un moment, bien que chacun d'entre eux voudrait pouvoir s'en passer, parfois. A cause des affaires de famille, entre autres.

_(Mais pas que.)_

Jude reste quelques minutes immobiles au milieu du terrain; les mains sur les genoux, et la respiration encore erratique. Il fini par se redresser, alors que Caleb est déjà en train de saisir sa bouteille d'eau, à quelques mètres de là.

Il récupère son sac échoué à côté du banc de touche, enfile son sweat, et ils commencent à marcher côte à côte le long du terrain, jusqu'à atteindre la porte du vestiaire.

Jude n'entrera pas; parce que comme d'habitude, il prendra sa douche dans l’immense salle de bain qui lui est attribuée. Bien que ce soit plus de la provocation qu’autre chose – et à chaque fois qu’il s’éloigne du terrain dans son survêtement, encore en sueur, il sait que Caleb lui lance un regard pour dire « _Eh, tu traine trop avec moi, Jude, je commence à déteindre sur toi ! »_.

Mais il n'a pas souvent l'occasion de voir une expression sur le visage de son père qui puisse le faire jubiler; et l'air outragé qu'il affiche à chaque fois qu'il voit son fils rentrer beaucoup trop tard et encore dégoulinant de sueur vaut beaucoup trop pour qu'il s'en passe. Et ça, Caleb le sait.

(Mais Caleb, lui, prend sa douche au vestiaire, pour rentrer plus tard, juste un peu, et se soustraire le plus possible au regard de cette mère qui pourtant est la sienne.) 

Là, ils se saluent. Jude se retourne, va se retourner, pour partir.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à me rejoindre dans les douches ? »

Caleb dit ça un peu pour rire mais pas totalement, et Jude entend - _est le seul à entendre -_ ce sous-entendu dans sa voix - _que Caleb lance un peu trop souvent avec ce même ton amusé et moqueur qu'il utilise habituellement; et pourtant il y a tellement de choses dedans._

_(Trop justement pour qu'il se décide à y répondre - pour le moment.)_

Il fait semblant d'ignorer, même s'il sent le regard rieur de Caleb qui sait que s'il répondra une seconde trop tard - _une seconde qu'il est le seul à voir._

_(C'est un peu plus compliqué que juste le plaisir de voir son père énervé, dans le fond.)_

« Pff, imbécile... »

Il fait celui qui s'en fiche - mais sa réplique manque un peu de mordant.

C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, il commence à s'éloigner du vestiaire.

(Dans lequel il y a des souvenirs de bouches qui se cherchent, de mains qui se trouvent et il ne sait pas trop encore ce qu’il doit exactement en penser. Ou s’il le sait il n’en a pas encore envie.) 

(Pas ce soir s'efforce-t-il de ne pas penser.) 

(Alors demain. Lui hurle son inconscient, son corps, tout.) 

Il lance quand même un ''A plus !'' en se retournant à moitié; il ne dira jamais 'à demain', et pourtant, quand a-t-il remarqué qu'ils se voyaient presque tout les jours ?

C'est juste assez pour qu'il voit Caleb lui adresse un petit sourire qu'il ne sait pas interpréter, et il fait de même.

_Parce que dans le fond, parfois, ce n'est pas si ennuyant avec toi –lui._


	2. Ces choses entre nous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb et Jude finissent par se trouver.

Le soir est généralement réservé aux entrainements tardifs.

Jude possède un emploi du temps de ministre ; entre son emploi du temps de lycéen, ses révisions – essentielles pour maintenir ses notes au meilleur niveau ; un accord tacite avec son père depuis longtemps, s’il veut continuer le football comme il le souhaite – et le football, justement. Auquel il a réservé sa soirée depuis maintenant longtemps.

Il aime toujours se lever plus tôt pour travailler ses mathématiques, et voir la ville se réveiller tranquillement depuis le fenêtre de sa chambre, au-dessus de son bureau.

Tout comme il y a quelque chose de plus agréable à jouer pendant que la lumière décline doucement, que le ciel passe du bleu au rouge au noir, et que la lumière des projecteurs du terrain se subsiste peu à peu à celle du soleil.

Lorsque l’entrainement régulier avec l’équipe prend fin, il fait encore jour, et ces moments sont réservés aux retardataires – surtout lui et Caleb. Quelques coéquipiers se joignent à eux, maintenant. Parfois, rarement, mais de temps en temps, comme s’ils avaient mis quelques mois à réaliser que ce rythme n’était pas étranger au niveau franchement élevé de leurs nouvelles recrues.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, après l’entrainement régulier, Jude prend sa douche dans les vestiaires et rassemble ses affaires. Quelques-uns lui jettent des petits regards en coin, mais ces irrégularités dans son organisation ne sont pas si rares pour réellement les étonner.  
Ce soir, il voit Mark et Axel.

oOOo

Revoir Axel et Mark est toujours un moment magique ; il y a quelque chose d’extraordinaire à passer du temps avec eux deux, rien qu’eux, et ils parlent pendant des heures, rigolent, jouent au foot, souvent, ils se quittent alors qu’il fait noir en se promettant de remettre ça vite _(c’est toujours le cas)._ Aucun d’entre eux ne veut voir ces moments se terminer alors ils étirent et étirent le temps autant qu’il en est possible. Les lendemains, il manque toujours plusieurs heures de sommeil à Jude mais il ne regrette rien. C’est aussi le cas d’Axel et Mark et ce dernier envoie toujours un petit message sur leur conversation de groupe pour se plaindre des cours qui commence aussi tôt (mais jamais pour remettre en question leurs rencontres, ni évoquer la possibilité de ne pas venir _si tôt_ pour l’entrainement de foot).

Leurs trois établissements ne sont pas tout proches, mais pas trop éloignés non plus. Ils arrivent facilement à organiser ces petites rencontres régulièrement et Jude s’est déjà demandé s’ils avaient, tous les trois, inconsciemment choisis l’établissement qui, tout en leur convenant le mieux, leur donnait cette liberté-là.

_(Ce n’est pas impossible.)_

Jude avait déjà conscience de l’importance qu’ils avaient dans sa vie alors qu’ils partageaient le même quotidien ; maintenant que leur relation est également détachée de tout cadre scolaire, il a l’étrange impression que tout s’est renforcé. Il n’y a plus entre eux que toute cette affection et cette complicité et il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait quelque chose d’aussi fort dans sa vie.

_(Tu parles toujours d’eux ! Et toujours avec cette façon, là, des étoiles dans les yeux. On pourrait presque croire que tu es amoureux d’eux ! On pourrait même carrément le croire, hein, Jude ! disent parfois les camarades de Jude en rigolant. Et ce n’est qu’une blague innocente et s’il ne le dit pas, ça le blesse. Réellement. Est-on obligé d’être amoureux de quelqu’un pour l’aimer de tout son cœur ? Pour qu’il prenne une place majeure de sa vie ?_

_Les choses doivent-elles forcément toujours être une question de romance ?_

_Jude ne se voit pas vraiment répondre ça, alors il sourit, il rigole et balaye la remarque d’un revers de main. Mais dans le fond il continue à se demander pourquoi les gens ne comprennent pas quelle importance peut avoir une amitié.)_

_(Caleb ne lui a jamais dit ça. Il lui demande, rarement et à demi-mots, comment vont ses deux ex-coéquipiers et à un petit sourire quand Jude les évoque. Il lui dit parfois de bien en profiter quand il part les rejoindre et déplace leurs sessions spéciales de foot, celles qu’ils n’ont que tous les deux, pour s’adapter à Jude._

_Il semble comprendre à quel point cette relation et ces moments compte pour Jude, et ce qu’ils signifient pour lui, et c’est peut-être l’une des meilleures choses que Caleb peut lui offrir, alors.)_

oOOo

Mark et Axel l’attendent déjà lorsqu’il arrive.

Mark à la mauvaise habitude d’arriver en retard à tous ses rendez-vous ; mais c’est rarement le cas lorsqu’il doit retrouver Axel et Jude. Cela lui réchauffe un peu le cœur ; il a alors le sentiment que ces rencontres sont aussi importantes pour Mark qu’elles ne le sont pour lui, et c’est un sentiment rassurant.

Mark agite les bras avec agitation pour attirer son attention, ou exprimer son enthousiasme, il ne sait pas trop. Axel a juste un petit sourire sur les lèvres, mais il est si lumineux qu’il en devient éblouissant.

Lorsqu’il les rejoint, Mark le prend par les épaules avec un rire sonore, et Axel pose sa main sur son avant-bras de façon rassurante. Puis ils s’éloignent, commencent à parler et à marcher. La conversation coule du lycée aux cours au football et aux entrainements (et s’y attarde, un bon bout de temps), aux anecdotes rigolotes de la vie de Mark et Axel parle un peu et pouffe doucement, Jude fait des petites remarques amusées parfois. Ils se parlent assez souvent, se voient assez souvent, pour connaitre la vie les uns des autres, et chacune de ses soirées ressemble plus à un moment privilégié qu’à des retrouvailles, à chaque fois.

Mark fini son deuxième bol de ramen quand ils en arrivent au sujet qui marque comme un tournant dans la conversation ; alors qu’il avale le fond de son bouillon et demande innocemment « Et Caleb, alors, il va bien ? » en regardant Jude dans les yeux.

Mark est beaucoup plus intelligent et clairvoyant que les gens ne le lui accordent, et Jude sait que Mark a conscience du poids de cette question. Axel aussi, forcément. C’est une relation qui marche en trio.

Jude répond que oui avec un petit sourire comme il peut le faire habituellement ; puis Axel lève un sourcil de façon assez suggestive, et il se met à bafouiller, un peu, et perd ses mots. Il ne sait pas vraiment s’il a envie d’en parler, en faite. Mark et Axel le connaisse mieux que personne et il n’a jamais peur, ou honte de leur dire des choses. Quoi qu’elles soient.

Ce n’est pas comme si le sujet de Caleb n’avait jamais été abordé jusqu’à présent avec eux, alors pourquoi aujourd’hui Jude ne le vit pas comme d’habitude ? Il y a une angoisse qui grimpe dans son ventre et une dizaine de pensées qui semblent traverser son esprit à la seconde.  
Puis Mark met une main sur son épaule ; ses lèvres sourient légèrement mais ses yeux sont inquiets ; et Axel est penché vers lui avec son air attentionné de quand il se préoccupe des gens mais n’ose pas encore vraiment le dire (Axel travail toujours sur ses problèmes de communication. C’est en progrès, disent-ils en rigolant parfois, et c’est vrai. C’est aussi grâce à vous, a dit un jour Axel, et Jude se souvient encore de l’émotion qui l’avait pris, alors.)

Après ça Mark commande un dessert. Puis la conversation reprend avec son flot habituel. Et parfois les sujets dérivent et parfois cela revient à Caleb et parfois non, et ça lui fait du bien aussi.

Malgré le temps, les suspicions, il n’avait jamais abordé aussi ouvertement le sujet Caleb. Mais maintenant, c’est fait, et bien que ce fut difficile, les paroles de Mark et d’Axel en valent la peine.

(Et Jude les écoute religieusement, quand ils parlent. Ils disent parfois ces phrases qu’il ne veut pas entendre – mais dont il avait si besoin, au fond – et les accepte tranquillement. Sa relation avec Caleb est un mélange complexe et il y a eu tellement de réflexion et de petites discussions au détour d’un chemin – rien comme ce qui a lieu maintenant, en revanche.)

(Et doucement c’est comme si les choses commençaient à (finissaient de ?) se mettre en place)

Et la discussion s’étire longuement dans la nuit, et elle finit dans le petit appartement d’Axel qui n’habite plus avec son père. Et Jude s’endort forcé par son corps qui hurle au repos, sur le matelas de réserve qui est devenu le sien (Mark aussi en a un attitré).

Et si demain il y a cours, ce n’est pas grave.

oOOo

Dans les faits, le lendemain est un peu plus compliqué.

Il n’a pas vraiment de regrets, non. Mais la fatigue n’est jamais agréable et il traine les pieds dans le couloir du lycée et il remercie le ciel lorsque ses camarades sont trop impliqués dans leur conversation sur le dernier jeu vidéo sortit pour lui parler ou lui demander des précisions sur les devoirs de si bon matin, comme cela arrive parfois (aujourd’hui Jude n’a clairement pas l’énergie d’essayer d’adapter son discours à quelqu’un qui de toute façon ne comprendra pas ce qu’il raconte lorsqu’il essaye d’expliquer les équations différentielles).

L’amont d’attention qu’on a eu pour lui en arrivant au lycée a été compliqué, au début.

Jude a derrière lui le nom d’une famille connue, le passif d’un parcours scolaire passant par la royal academy. Il y a eu le football frontier, cette histoire avec l’académie Alius. Il y a surtout le FFI qui a rassemblé le public autour du petit écran pour le voir lui, entre autre, jouer au foot. Au final c’est cet entassement d’évènements extraordinaires qui faisait tourner les têtes de ses camarades de classe quand il passait dans les couloirs – et son style vestimentaire le rendant facilement identifiable, à n’en pas douter.

Quand on y pense, ce sont des réactions prévisibles. Et pourtant, à Raimon, jamais Jude ne s’était senti aussi observé. C’était tout le club qui attirait les regards, jamais lui seul. Mais au-delà de ça, les regards du reste du collège n’avaient pas beaucoup d’importance face aux tumultes de sa vie ; et Marc ne s’arrêtait jamais pour réaliser tout l’attention qu’on luit portait. Il avançait vers ses objectifs en entrainant les autres avec lui ; Jude compris.

Et au début Jude se sentait trop seul pour ne pas sentir le regard brulant du lycée sur lui.

Jude qui devient titulaire dans l’équipe de football, aussi, alors qu’il n’est qu’un première année, choses rare lorsque le club est aussi réputé que celui de l’école qu’il a choisie. _(Aussi pour ça. Ce lycée avait le mérite d’être reconnue académiquement, suffisamment pour que son père s’enthousiasme de sa volonté à la rejoindre. Assez pour qu’il ne prête pas trop d’attention au club de football réputé que visait réellement Jude.)_

Tout comme Caleb. Mais Caleb n’attire pas l’attention de la même façon. Caleb déclenche des murmures sur son passage, des regards inquiets ou intrigués – c’était plus flagrant quand il était à la royal académie, mais c’est toujours un peu le cas ici.

Il fait un peu tâche, dans ce lycée prestigieux, avec son uniforme et ses livres d’occasions. Il n’a pu rentrer que grâce à une bourse, et ce n’est un secret pour personne. Il l’affirme avec fierté, et a manqué de casser le nez à l’insolent qui a eu la mauvaise idée d’essayer de se moquer de lui au début de l’année, et cela uniquement car toute bagarre pourrait lui apporter des ennuis, et que pour rien au monde Caleb ne risquerait sa place dans l’équipe de football.

Caleb est intimidant au mieux, effrayant au pire pour la majorité des élèves du lycée – hormis les quelques personnes avec qui il traine parfois, ses amis, même s’il ne le dit pas vraiment. Jude et lui semblent être les deux pôles opposés des premières années, autour desquels plus de personnes qu’ils ne le voudraient gravitent.

Mais Caleb reste avant tout son coéquipier, la personne avec qui il a partagé le plus de choses ici, et si les débuts ont pu être étranges, alors qu’ils se retrouvaient confronté à un cadre tout nouveau, les choses ont commencé à s’aligner avec le temps, dans une sorte de complicité qu’ils ne se risqueraient à appeler amitié _(mais qui y ressemble très fortement, si ce n’était pour une question de mots de passif et d’autres petites choses qu’ils n’ont pas vraiment réussi à fixer, encore.)_

_(Ca viendra.)_

…

« Toi et Caleb, vous vous entendez bien, non ? »

_(Ces derniers temps Jude à un peu de mal à répondre à cette question.)_

Oui, on s’entend _bien_ , pense Jude. On s’entend bien comme deux personnes qui se tourne autour depuis des mois, on s’entend bien comme deux personnes qui ne savent pas trop où mettre leur passif leurs envies leurs sentiments leurs personnalités au milieu d’une équation compliquée. En s’entend bien, mais pas dans le sens que tu penses, l’amitié est quelque chose d’un peu compliqué entre nous parce qu’il y a un peu trop de force dans cette relation – et ce sera sans doute toujours le cas, peut-être. (Ou pas, mais Jude ne le sait pas, parce qu’il ne peut pas imaginer le jour où Caleb sera plus calme, ou lui-même sera plus sincère et où ils pourront tous les deux avoir quelque chose que l’on peut catégoriser de _Simple_.)

Jude a un petit rire, et il ne peut pas vraiment répondre ça, alors il sourit.

  
« Oui, on s’entend bien. »

_(Oui, on s’entend bien comme deux mecs qui se pelotent dans les vestiaires et qui nient après, hurlent les yeux de Caleb.)_

oOOo

_(Caleb est quelqu’un de franc et de direct, et il n’a jamais mâché ses mots avec qui que ce soit. Il est celui qui met les pieds dans le plat et ce depuis le début, alors qu’il était le seul à oser dire à hautes voix les doutes que chacun pouvait avoir, avec toute l’insolence qui le caractérise. Parfois, souvent, cela lui attire des ennuis de la part des gens qui n’aiment pas voir un gamin de même pas vingt ans les mettre en face de ce qu’ils n’osent énoncer. Mais cela n’arrête pas Caleb, rien n’arrête Caleb qui toujours dis les choses, et s’il n’est pas un incommensurable bavard ses phrases touchent souvent juste – il est doué pour cerner les gens, aussi. Plus que ce que beaucoup de gens ne lui accorde._

_Avec Jude, il ne dit rien._

_Pas exactement – pas du tout même parce que depuis le début Caleb a aussi été celui qui l’a mis face à ses contradictions quand il était sujet de Ray Dark et de la royale Académie._

_Mais pour ce qui importe réellement ces derniers temps –_ eux _– il ne dit rien. Il taquine, fait des sous-entendus, répond à ses regards._

_Pas une fois il n’énonce la vérité clair et nette comme il peut avoir l’habitude de le faire._

_Et au début Jude était perdu, et à chaque instant il s’attendait à voir Caleb le fixer dans les yeux et énoncer ce qu’il en était. Puis avec le temps à chaque évènement il pensait que Caleb sortirait de son mutisme pour le confronter, alors qu’il se confortait dans son déni._

_Maintenant il n’attend plus._

_Il commence à comprendre que Caleb attend que ce soit lui qui face le premier pas.)_

oOOo

« Ben alors Jude, tu rentres chez toi, tu n’as toujours pas envie que je t’aide à prendre ta douche ? »

Jude avait déjà remis sa veste, son sac sur l’épaule, prêt à rentrer chez lui – comme d’habitude – après un entrainement tardif avec Caleb et Caleb seul – comme d’habitude – et Caleb lui envoie une dernière pique, avant d’aller prendre sa douche.

Comme d’habitude.

Et d’habitude il balaie la blague avant de partir (c’est un peu bizarre parce qu’il s’est déjà passé des choses dans ce vestiaire – mais jamais après leurs entrainements tous les deux, et ce moment semble trop précieux pour prendre ce risque.)

(Répondre à cette plaisanterie là c’est répondre à beaucoup plus de chose, dans le fond).

Ce soir, il s’arrête.

Cette phrase, cette phrase est l’incarnation même de tout ce qui va (tout ce qui ne vas pas) dans leur relation. Elle incarne à elle seule les sous-entendus, la complicité, les flirts – Jude ne peut pas le nier éternellement.

Et les mots de Mark, les mots d’Axel, résonnent et tournent dans sa tête à l’infini. Ils sont ceux qui le connaisse le mieux et peut-être les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.  
Et Mark et Axel lui ont dit des choses qu’il ne voulait pas entendre _(mais qu’il était prêt à entendre)_ et pas savoir alors _pourquoi_ cette stupide phrase les lui ramène dans la figure.

Il se retourne.

« Peut-être bien que j’en ai envie. »

Caleb a un hoquet de surprise. Un ange passe. Jude a brisé le statut quo, la dynamique qui les définissait depuis le début du lycée. (C’est une histoire compliquée.) (Peut-être même que cela datait d’encore avant.)

Puis le monde semble se remettre en route ; et le sourire de Caleb n’est plus autant narquois et malicieux qu’un peu timide et plein de promesse.

« Dans ce cas, tu attends quoi ? »

Et il rentre dans les vestiaires sans un regard pour Jude. Mais il laisse la porte ouverte, et c’est un appel plus marquant que n’importe quelle phrase.

_(Il ne se retourne pas vers Jude pour ne pas le voir partir ; parce que la décision de Jude est aussi volatile qu’une toile d’araignée et en un instant tout peut de nouveau voler en éclat et Jude peut s’enfuir en courant, et Caleb ne peut (veut) pas voir ça.)_

_(Il a envie de croire à ce quelque chose sur lequel ils n’ont pas mis assez de mots.)_

Jude ne s’enfuit pas.

Je vais rentrer plus tard ce soir, se dit-il et c’est tout.

Il entre dans les vestiaires, et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Il t’en a fallu du temps, dis Caleb.

oOOo

(« J’ai été un peu lent.  
— Tu étais terrifié.

— Oui.

— Et il aurait suffi d’un pas de travers pour que tu disparaisses.

— Oui.

— Alors pour ça, juste pour ça _(pour toi_ ) ça valait le coup de se taire et d’attendre.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà.  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plus !!


End file.
